High School Never Ends
by Dr. SecretAgentMan
Summary: A series of one-shots, centered around Brennan, Booth, and Sweet's odd friendship throughout Jefferson High. The whole team is included. Expect plenty of whump, and fluffiness. Rated T for teenage innappropiateness, cursing, and brief sexual implications. Trigger warnings because of Lance's life. (All of you who've watched Mayhem on a Cross will understand.)


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bones, or any characters within or associated with it.

**Warning:** THERE IS SOME HIGH SCHOOL INAPPROPRIATENESS! While there is no smut or anything like that (I do not run that way people. Ever.), there is some cursing and sugguestive past sexual relations. There is no detail, and you will have to think about it, but it is mentioned. Briefly. In addition, there are some trigger themes, abuse namely, that may be upsetting to some people. Please, if this person is you, do not read.

**Warning (x2): **This will probably be a part of series of one shots that will all be totally out of order. They'll all probably be rather whumpy, but there will be some humor in it as well. All characters will probably be in this (go team!fics), but it will be centered around Booth, Brennan, and Sweets.

XXXXXXX

It's Seeley who proposes it.

Bren and Lance both say it's stupid, _Pick something different, Joey. We'll dumb it down for you._ But because of the time of night and the unreliableness of their sleep-deprived brains, they end up playing it anyways, words mixing together as they try to pick things that'll be the juiciest tidbits, things you only get to know after years of being "friends," if you can even call what the three of them had that.

_Never have I ever…made out with a girl, s_tarts it off, and both Booth and Lance slip a finger down, grinning manically at their triumphs. Bren rolls her eyes, saying something about boys and their sexual conquests, but the game continues, each claim being wilder and more thought-worthy than the next.

Fingers went down left and right, and one time up, at which they had to explain the game to Bren again. Topics ranged from sex to drugs to alcohol and back to sex again (a confusing array considering only Seeley had done most of the stated). Friend and foe came up, time and time again, and with each surprising fact, the teens found themselves bursting gut-retching laughter that echoed around the room.

After a few too many, _You did WHAT_s, and _How do you __**accidently **__lick Heather Taffet's ear? _and especially the _Wait. You and Cam in the junior supply closet?, _the game came to a stumbling halt, as all viable routes of questions came to a close. Somehow Lance ended up blushing pitifully at his feet, a good hand still held up, while Seeley had long since set down his, and Bren stood with only one finger left, _the only reason this happened was because I played truth or dare with Angela _written all over her face.

It was then decided, by popular vote, that since Seeley was already 'out', he would come up with the rest of the nevers. They didn't have to be true for him, of course, or else there would be few things he could say, but they couldn't be anything already said before. Once the rules were decided, the game remained unrelenting, arguments stemming from the simplest of statements.

After a while of no change whatsoever, _you guys are such wusses _being thrown out at least twice, Seeley weighed the pros and cons of purposely getting his girlfriend out first. Then, upon deciding that it was totally worth the beating he was sure to get, he smirked.

_Never have I ever…punched a girl in the face. _Instantly, Brennan glared at him, obviously enraged that she was the 'second dirtiest' in the goup, and drew her final finger into her palm. At the moment however, neither could focus on that as slowly, Lance put down one shaking finger.

Seeley blinked in surprise. Brennan did the same. Lance slowly retreated into himself, letting his dark bangs drift over his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure that in today's society that's considered unacceptable." Brennan began, but there was no accusation in her words, only confusion. Seeley, who was seated next to her, silently nodded his approval, but his eyes remained questioning, set on his trembling friend.

"Lance," Seeley began before being cut off by the friend in question, eyes begging him not to continue. Obediently, the senior shut his mouth, but not before noticing his friend's positioning, watching with a hawk's eyes, as Lance gripped the back of his collar nervously, hand clenching and unclenching around the fabric.

It was bad then, Seeley realized. He and Lance may not see eye-to-eye on many things, at least not intellectually like the younger teen and Bren did, but that did not stop him from noticing the tick, the constant clutch of the collar that his friend so often used. Every time Lance put his hand there, as if to protect his back, _his_ _scars_, he was about to say something important, something bad. Brennan must have noticed it too, for she leaned back and scrutinized the movement before her eyes lit up in recognition. Then almost instantly that expression dulled, as she watched the youngest of the group struggle to find words, gaping like a goldfish as he tried to explain his decision.

"I-there-when -She was one of my Father's girlfriends." Lance finally shot out over his ramblings. Both sets of eyes watching narrowed at the mention of the f-word, hatred brimming in them. "She knew about the b-beatings and she, she... She liked to watch. One time, she decided to join in and she wasn't as strong as my father, so when she tried to hit me, I retaliated. My Father was totally pissed."

A nervous chuckle issued from his mouth then, as if the statement was somehow humorous, and the two students next to him had to grit their teeth in an attempt to avoid chastising him, _how dare you laugh about that. They hurt you_. There was no need to discuss that now though, not when this air of fear had drifted over the youngest teen, where one wrong move could shut them both out for good. It was a finesse thing, dealing with a depressed Lance, one Seeley had managed to perfect within the last year or so. Calmly, he took a breath, steadied himself and began with the most soothing voice he could muster.

"Damn, you put that bitch in her place."

And just like that, the laughter was back, all of them grinning like maniacs as they tackled each other into the couch, game forgotten in their haste. Star Wars was thrown on, and popcorn was made, as Brennan argued the merits of Monopoly in favor of the _illogical BS you are about to put me through._ And if, after collapsing back on the couch, Seeley and Bren were gentler with Lance that night, in all their taunting and hair ruffling, no one said a thing.

XXXXXXX

If I have offended you with this ending, I deeply apologize. Please PM me to discuss it.

Ok, so to all of my loyal cupcakes who are reading either TPitP or TIitR, I am still working on those. Please do not worry. I'm just going through a bit of a writer's block on where to head next, so I apologize if the next chapters aren't up for a while.

Beyond that, I hope you enjoyed this story. It is connected to the others that are to be put in this series, but it will probably be a little confusing in the beginning as I may time skip. A lot. If at any point during these stories you get confused, please just say in a review, or PM me. I'd be happy to explain. Oh, and if you have an idea for one of these stories, because I assure you I do not have anything set in stone whatsoever, please PM me and I will probably incorporate it in, and credit you, if that is what you wish.

Thanks for reading and please review! :D

-Dr. SecretAgentMan


End file.
